


just a bit of your time

by inkribbcn



Series: academy sweethearts | arkleon oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, If you squint that is - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 4, Post-Resident Evil: Degeneration, References to Resident Evil Survivor, Skype, once - Freeform, sherry and simmons are mentioned also but like, simply because lott and lily exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkribbcn/pseuds/inkribbcn
Summary: Ark and Leon have a little video chat.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ark Thompson
Series: academy sweethearts | arkleon oneshots/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099550
Kudos: 6





	just a bit of your time

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAY SOMETHING SUBSTANTIAL YAAAAY  
> also this is me padding this ship tag because (slams my hands on the table) i may not write much nor am i good at it but i WILL spread my rarepair brainrot. you will like arkleon. now.  
> i wanna say this is an AU but who's to say what happened to ark, lott, and lily after survivor because capcom sure won't. anyways ark took lott and lily and he adopted them and they live in britain or something i dunno. 
> 
> that aside, of course comments and kudos always appreciated! <3

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Ark said with a chuckle. "Did you _just_ wake up?"

"No. Shut up." Leon shot back, cradling a mug of coffee in his hands. "I have a rare day off, alright? Why, what time is it for you over there?"

Ark checked his watch, clicking his tongue. "3PM. The kids are gonna be back from school in another… eh, maybe, hour?"

"How are Lott and Lily?" Leon asked, pulling up another window on his Toughbook. Might as well multitask, he thought, considering he was the only active member of STRATCOM present for the events at Harvardville. Even Adam was only there for pickup the next morning after sufficient cleanup. He should get the report done as soon as possible.

Ark smiled. "They're doing great. Lott's been working his butt off in Student Government for his last year."

"He's come so far."

"Yeah. And Lily's joined the Lacrosse Team, actually, so she's been keeping busy too."

Leon looked into his camera. "So you're alone for most of the day."

Ark chuckled. "I still get work. I'm not totally alone."

Leon sighed. "I keep telling you, you should really move back to the US. A lot of your problems would be solved if you lived closer to me, I think." He chided, continuing to type away on his report. 

"I don't want to, not until Lott's graduated, at least. I know, believe me, I miss you a lot too." Ark replied, leaning back in his chair. "I also think a lot of my problems would be solved if I lived closer to you. For example, my pillows don't have soft hair like you do. I can't even pet them." 

Leon snorted. " _That's_ what you miss about me?" 

"They also don't make bad jokes like cheesy action heroes." Ark appended, wagging a finger towards his webcam. "I hate them, but I love them."

"Finally, someone who appreciates my art." Leon said placidly, but he was grinning. 

"I also can't really tell a pillow "I love you." That's just weird."

"Oh-- sorry, am I interrupting something? Who are you talking to, sir?" 

Leon was suddenly put on alert, and he watched Ark whip around quickly in his chair. There was a figure in the doorway in Ark's webcam, and Ark sighed.

"Jeez. Lily. You scared me. What's up? I thought you weren't gonna be home until later."

Lily giggled, and the sound reminded Leon of Sherry. He was reminded that he had to negotiate visitation with Simmons again. 

"Didn't Lott and I tell you this morning that we were getting out early today?"

Ark hummed. "I guess you did, and I forgot."

Lily looked at the computer. "I'm sorry, are you busy?" She asked, suddenly once again aware that she was intruding on a video call. 

Ark looked back between his computer and Lily. "Not really. I'm just talking to Leon." Ark replied, gesturing to his monitor. 

"Oh, you're not busy? Really?" Leon responded, scoffing. But he sighed and leaned back in his chair, waving. "Hi, Lily. How are things?"

"Oh, Leon, sir! Hi. I'm doing well. It's been a while. Do you have any plans to visit?" She asked, leaning one one of the arms of Ark's chair.

Leon grimaced slightly before shrugging. "All up to work, really. I'm a pretty busy guy."

"Ark complains that he misses you a lot." Lily said, which earned a hiss from her guardian. She giggled. "He's kept asking us if we want you to visit this Christmas again. Honestly it just sounds more like he's the one wanting you to visit."

" _Lily,_ come on."

Leon's smile faltered a bit, fidgeting with a pen between his fingers. "I'll have to see." His voice dropped. It was likely he wouldn't be able to-- last Christmas was an extraordinary circumstance that lined up with his prolonged isolation period following the mission in Spain, so he had the time off. "No promises. But trust me, I'd love to come back." He leaned forward again, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"This is why I don't want to be an adult," Lily sighed, "Nothing but work, work, work."

Ark rolled his eyes. "Can't help it, Lily. But thanks for letting me know you're home. I went grocery shopping this morning, fix yourself something if you'd like. There's tomatoes in the fridge drawer."

Lily nodded, waved once more to Leon, and then left the room, closing it behind her.

Ark turned back towards his webcam and sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. 

"So, you really want me to come by for Christmas again that bad." Leon shot a knowing glance towards his webcam as he picked up his work again, and he could feel Ark's intent gaze on him. He heard a longing sigh come from the other end of the call and then a chuckle.

"Can you blame me?" Ark leaned forward again, leaning his head in one of his hands. "... Well? Can you?" He asked.

Leon didn't look at his webcam. "I think you know the answer. It's up to Simmons." His smile fell. "I just don't want to mess this up for Sherry. You know that. She's graduating this May. I want her to get into a good college, y'know, live a normal life. Do whatever she wants to do. I've done everything for her."

"And you want to keep doing it." Ark nodded. "I understand."

Leon smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." 

The sound of keys clacking filled both of the small rooms, weighing heavily on the two men. 

"But… hey. If you're able to make it, just give me a call. I'd love to hear it."

Leon smiled briefly again. "You know I will."

Ark sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sounds like you're doing some work. Should we call it here?" He asked, watching Leon stop.

"... Yeah. I love you, but I need to focus on this." Leon sighed and flashed another smile towards his camera. "There. I said it."

Ark grinned. "Good job. You're getting less and less embarrassed by the day. I love you too. Good luck on the report."

"Thanks…"

"... Bye."

"Bye." A pause, and then, "... See you come Christmas."

Ark smiled. "... See you come Christmas."


End file.
